


Drag Racing

by syzygyy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Dark Prince Charming (Comics)
Genre: Drag Queen, M/M, Spanking, but also for the laffs, but this is not that day, drag joker, maybe a bit pwp, one day I'll stop sucking at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygyy/pseuds/syzygyy
Summary: “Awww you shaved...” he said fondly “Made yourself all pretty for mama J?”The story of a drag clown visiting the batcave...but probably not the way you expectSet after Batman: The Dark Prince Charming
Relationships: Batjokes - Relationship, Batman/Joker, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169
Collections: bottom!Bruce





	Drag Racing

Batman couldn’t decide wether the Joker was the most show off among his colorful enemies...but when it came to leave evident tracks, he certainly earned the first place. And the tracks he was looking at right now, months after their last encounter, were practically screaming _come and get me_.

There hadn’t been any news of him after he jumped in the water, after getting poisoned by Alina, except the letter Bruce Wayne received at home. The clown had completely gone radio silent. Until now.

The trail he had been following brought him to what looked like a warehouse in the middle of Gotham's suburbs. The area around looked like an industrial complex. He grappled down and glided on a shorter building to get closer, careful not to make too much noise and reveal his position. But the place looked abandoned, there were no guards watching the perimeter outside nor cameras to watch it from the inside. Still, he had to watch out for possible traps. This was Joker after all.

He landed on the roof and entered the building through the vents, deciding not to waste any more time. Once inside, he had the confirmation that the area was indeed devoid of any form of life. He found himself in a small hall leading to a corridor with several doors on the sides, all opened and dark inside. Only one door was closed. He stepped towards it and put a gloved hand on the knob, reading himself to use countermeasures if needed.

The room looked slightly larger than average and resembled some kind of habitable theatre backstage, which was clearly not its original purpose. There were stacked chairs on one side and several colorful scenographies, gigantic toys, a bed wrapped in velvet sheets near the opposite wall, furniture and wardrobes full of costumes. Once again, he didn't find a crowd of thugs ready to welcome him with bullets, but he noticed he wasn't completely alone in there. Someone was sitting on a stool in the right corner of the room, facing a mirror with his back turned in what could’ve looked like applying face make up. The first thing that caught Batman's eye was the messy green hair and, of course, it was enough to know who it was.

"How rude of you to burst into someone's place without knocking" said the warm voice coming from the corner. If he had to be honest with himself, Batman didn't expect to find the man himself there alone, without any kind of trap. But it was early to talk.

He was wearing a plain black shirt, the sleeves were rolled up on his forearms and the white suspenders pending from his sanguine red pants and nearly touching the floor. The matching gilet and tailcoat were discarded on a chair next to him. He put the eyeliner down on the small table in front of him and picked up a silver tube of lipstick. If it was a normal mundane evening, it looked like he was getting ready to go out. But this was anything but normality.

“You set up all of this, didn’t you...” started the Dark Knight, taking another quick look at his surroundings.

Joker finished applying his lipstick without rushing, completely unbothered by the fact that the damn Batman broke into his room.

“This is a terrible misunderstanding, I really didn’t Batsy...I have no idea what you’re talking about” he replied giggling, slowly turning on the stool so that he could face the man who interrupted him.

“But...you really do have perfect timing” he added, as he spread the red evenly with his lips “I was thinking about you”

Batman watched him carefully for a few seconds, as if he was about to throw daggers from those red lips; a possibility, he had to admit, he couldn’t yet exclude completely. But maybe there was more, like the way he was staring at him. There was always a something to decipher behind those green eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re planning, luring me here...” he said, following the hand that was putting down the tube of lipstick on the table “if you think you can get to her...again...”

He knew Alina was safe at the manor but he hated to think that what happened last time could somehow repeat itself. There was a sudden burst of laughter that filled the room. Did he even know about the truth? Batman wondered through the cackling.

“Oh Bats there’s no need of this, really!” the laugh continued, but then his voice dropped an octave “I’m sure you’re taking good care of our little princess...”

Batman gave the man one last look before starting to advance on him, determined to end it as quickly as possible and call it a night. No more jokes, no more teasing. But Joker had other plans. He picked up a gun from the drawer and shot the dark, angry heap of muscles walking towards himself without thinking twice. Batman prepared himself to evade but the speed of the bullet turned out unpredictable. He watched it hit his left shoulder; only, it wasn’t a bullet. A green cloud emerged from the point of impact and filled his nostrils before he could preheventively stop breathing it in. He took an uncertain step forward, faltering and starting to lose his eyesight. He could barely make out Joker getting up and saying something about his fat behind getting slow and old but he wasn’t too sure about it because the next thing he saw was complete darkness.

* * *

A blurred view of the room surroundings appeared in Batman’s eyes as they were starting to open slowly. He couldn’t say how long he had been out but surely it couldn’t have been much. He started to remember, piece by piece, where the night had brought him, but as he tried to move, he found out he was sitting on a chair and his hands were tied up behind him. It was then that his eyes tried to open wide and his head lifted to look up. But he quickly decided that it wasn’t a good idea since he was still feeling dizzy by the mysterious gas he was attacked with.

“Baaats? Yohooo, hello? You went all silent on me all of a sudden...” a hand was being waved in front of his eyes. Joker was sitting in front of him, much closer than before.

“What...did you do to me?” he asked, regretting it immediately considering how stupid it sounded.

“I haven’t done anything to you...yet” came the reply filled with malice.

“You shot me...”

“Truly the world’s greatest detective..Not really, how could I? That armor of yours is so...impenetrable...how does the cat get into your pants I wonder” he chuckled. Then a hand appeared in his limited vision field again and showed him something. It looked like a bunch of small green spheres “See these? They’re made of 2 capsules inside, one component is innocuous alone but combined with the second one...it puts you to sleep forever. Just to avoid other...unpleasant incidents, heh”

Batman considered him, quickly recalling the "unpleasant incident" he was referring to. It wasn’t that difficult to do the math. He was shot with the innocuous component only. And as its effects started to wear off and he properly regained his orientation and full sight, he realized the man sitting in front of him wasn’t wearing his shirt and pants anymore. His eyes wandered, involuntary, down his figure. The red heeled shoes at his feet, impossible to miss, the high stockings covering his legs, sustained by garters, and the infamous tight dress wrapping him deliciously from his thighs to his shoulders, leaving part of his chest exposed. It was the same dress he was wearing the last time he met him as Bruce Wayne at the Lucky Seven pub to deal with the unfortunate situation that had arisen.

Joker noticed the blue eyes looking down at himself and smirked.

“Like what you see? I’m sure your friend Brucie boy has told you all about it...I remember the way he looked at me when we met” he stared at some point behind his shoulder, picturing the scene in his mind. And then brought his attention back to the man tied up on the chair “I thought it could be nice to show you as well...”

He did remember very well the first time Joker was dressing like that and he hated himself for peeking at those delicious thighs and appreciating, even back then...though he would have gladly died before admitting it.

Those same thighs were now getting up from the chair in front of him and were positioning themselves comfortably on his own lap. It took him a couple of seconds to process the action and the sudden invasion of his very personal space. But Joker didn't seem to care about such trivialities and was already crossing his legs, smiling his usual smile down at him, like he was home sitting on his favorite armchair. He took a glance at the exposed skin of his face. Or was it his lips?

“Awww you shaved...” he said fondly “Made yourself all pretty for mama J?”

“Untie me” Batman said, ignoring him, but most importantly trying to ignore the effect he and his damn dress were already having on himself.

Joker laughed.

“You think I don’t know you already did it yourself?”

“Then you also know I could turn the tables any second now” he replied, trying to autoconvince himself that he was still in the mood for a fight. But he wasn’t too sure anymore, the warmth on his own lap was becoming more than just slightly distracting. Not to mention the close sight he had now of the infamous thighs.

“What I know is that we started off on the wrong foot tonight...” Joker sighed “You, bursting in here, thinking you own the place”

He uncrossed his legs theatrically and got up, posed a hand elegantly on the Dark Knight's shoulder and in a fluid movement he stood behind the chair. Batman mentally cursed. It took a great effort not to stare again when the man purposely swayed his hips in the process. What the hell was happening to him? He had to physically shake his head to try and put himself together.

“You are nervous, I think we need to release a bit of tension, mmh?”

The clown placed the other hand on his other shoulder and started massaging, his fingers so strong Batman could feel the pleasant pressure through the layers of the suit.

“Does the big, angry bat ever relax?" he approached his cowled ear, his hands slowly sliding over his large pectorals for a few seconds... “There’s always a first time after all...” ...and reaching his lower abdomen, lingering there...

“What makes you think it’s my first time?”

Boom. The gears in Batman’s mind stopped working completely. He could not compute how that sentence could leave his own lips and almost had the instinct to reach them with his fingers to prevent himself from saying something similar. Joker’s flirting certainly wasn’t new to him but...he couldn't believe he was actually _flirting back_...

Joker stopped his motions and chuckled darkly. He wasn’t stupid. He knew perfectly well he had the Batman under his spell.

“I see you’re in a playful mood, very good” he retrieved his hands, unhurriedly, and then patted them on his shoulder “So, are you gonna pretend you’re still tied up for long or you’re gonna show me how you look without that beautiful suit of yours?”

Batman, still under the effect of the clown’s touch, didn’t seem to have grasped the question properly but as soon as he tried to debate, the green haired man was already in the front, slightly bending on him and placing his hands on his suited thighs and his face dangerously near his own. The instinct to push him away was strong but he resisted it. The vicinity and contact wouldn’t have been a problem in the slightest, under totally different circumstances...They remained like that for what seemed like hours, without moving an inch. And Joker, of course, was smirking.

“I know what you’re thinking, just you and me, aaaall alone, things quickly heating up...”

He watched him moving his left hand on his belt, and again he let him. But he followed it with his eyes. The action made him look away from the green ones but he was well aware that they were burning holes on him. He then felt a finger under his chin steadily pushing it up so that they could look at each other again.

“What’re yo-“

It’s all he could let out before Joker invaded his personal space even further and crashed his red lips on his own. It was shocking the first instant but this time instinct did kick in. His arms jumped forward in a fast movement to push Joker away. They struggled for a few seconds, lips still in contact, but Batman came to a halt the moment a ‘click’ sound filled the room. Their faces detached and he watched his belt, undone, being held in front of his face.

“Ooo, heavy, heh” Joker let it dangling in his hand for a few more seconds before letting it fall on the floor behind him.

A nerve twitched in Batman’s jaw. This was not going to happen again, he told himself. But as the minutes passed, it was becoming more and more difficult to focus on the reason he came there for. Was this the Joker’s plan all along? He couldn’t believe he was falling victim of the man’s seduction.

"We've been dancing the same ol' dance for how long now? Don’t you think it’s time for us to get down and dirty?”

Batman stared at him and decided he had to mentally pause for a moment. He had to find some reason to explain the way he was feeling, anything.

“You know what I think? I think you want it, just as bad as I do” he looked at the lips he just kissed, appreciating how traces of the red of his own lipstick were there “You really should see yourself right now”

“What did you put in that gas...” he tried, interrupting the infernal giggling. But he did know well its effects couldn’t possibly have anything to do with it.

“Absolutely nothing, my dear. This is all you. You just can’t resist me.”

“Shut up..” he growled

“Now, don’t get your knickers in a twist...heheheh”

He cursed out loud this time, because handling the teasing was becoming more than a challenge. His knickers were in fact in a _twist_ and he certainly did not need a reminder. But instead of trying to ignore it, he thought back at the unexpected contact of their lips, the sensation still lingering there, as if the physical separation was almost too unpleasant to bear...  
In that moment of uncertainty, Joker took the opportunity and kissed him again.

It was less of a shock this time but Batman stood there motionless, bewildered, as those incredibly soft lips were slowly caressing his own; and he hated how _right_ it felt. He hated how he had to gulp down that pleased sound, coming from the back of his throat, when the tip of the man’s tongue stuck out to gently dance on his lower lip.  
His hands twitched when Joker brought his own to cup his face, wanting to battle the last amount of resolve he had to reach out and do the same, to open his lips and let their tongues battle...it didn’t take long to leave all the logic aside and give in, leaving his limbs free will.  
Clinging to clown’s shoulders on the verge of the chair, Joker pulled slightly on the front part of his cape on the neck so that he could stand up with him and properly throw his tongue inside the famous scowling mouth to explore every inch of it. Batman barely registered the cape sliding down his back and legs and falling on the floor. All he could focus on were the red lips smiling against his own and the feeling of their bodies touching in a very different way from what they were used to.  
The lipstick on both of their mouths now, smeared and messy, just like the two of them. Batman, now victim of his own desire, quickly removed his gauntlets so that he could bury his hands in the wild green hair, surprisingly loving the way it felt; but most importantly, he brought them lower, at the covered hips and beyond. Or at least he tried to because the contact didn't last long; another pair of hands were immediately on his, blocking the path.

“Uh-uh, behave” whispered Joker against his lips “or mama will have to spank”

They resumed the kissing, hands wandering up this time, step after step advancing backwards, Joker was slowly leading them somewhere but Batman couldn't care less where as the kiss grew hungrier and hungrier. Until the back of his knees hit the end of the bed and he fell down sitting on it. It was there that he really realized how tight the lower part of the suit was feeling. And he was glad that the cowl was covering at least part of his face because he could feel the heat radiating from underneath at the mere thought of it. But he quickly found out he wasn’t the only one...The tight dress of the man standing in front of him did nothing to cover his own excitement. Not that it helped...

He looked away from the distracting bulge to take a look at the man standing very close in front of him, hands on his hips. He watched him taking a small step towards him and deliberately positioning himself between his legs, with the help of his own knees. And in that moment, it was clear to Batman where he inteded it all to go. And how. He was sure that if he had to explain to his one hour ago self that he ended up making out with the damn Joker, somehow he would have found a way. But this...Putting himself in the hands of another man wasn’t exactly the problem...it was more _who_ that man was...

Joker must’ve noticed the look of alarm on his face because his smirk grew bigger, if possible.

“Now, darling” he started, as he leaned on him, between his thighs, placing his hands on the mattress at both sides of his abdomen “You really thought you could lead this kind of dance?” 

Batman couldn’t believe where the night had led him, he wasn’t even sure why he was letting himself being manhandled like that. But he couldn’t think straight anymore, on so many different levels. He could not fight the strange sensation of sheer excitement awakened just by looking at the man in the the damn dress. He was glad that Joker, after laughing at his face again, pushed himself off the bed because he wasn’t sure how long he could’ve borne the slight contact of their very aroused crotches brushing together.

Batman let his head fall on the mattress and took a deep breath. He could have stood up, beat the man to the ground and it all could have ended in the blink of an eye. But he didn’t want to because now he was hooked on whatever this was, hooked on the new kind of contact, on the intoxicating sensations and he couldn’t wait to find out more. He would have laughed if he wasn’t so aroused; this was not even the last thing that would’ve come to his mind while thinking about the Joker less than one hour ago. He felt the man grabbing his thighs and pulling his body near the edge of the bed again and he had to interrupt his train of thoughts to look up again. He watched him taking hold of one singular leg to remove his heavy boot. Joker looked at him, smirking, before repeating the action with his other leg.

Batman gave him a look of protest, still torn between excitement and resistance, but Joker was having none of it; he brought his hands higher to take care of the lower part of the suit instead, knowing where all the trigger points were, like he had built it himself. He worked on the suit removing piece after piece, raising his gaze now and then to make eye contact with the man on the mattress; and Batman wasn’t sure that those possessive looks were supposed to make him feel even more aroused...but he also felt tense as he watched his body being exposed and thought of what was to follow, as much as he realized how much he wanted to do it. Joker did not miss it.

"Oh you're going to like it, Batsy, I'm going to make you feel like you never felt before, I promise, darling”

Batman was left in his cowl and a very thin and tight thermal suit only, so tight that it was like he wasn’t wearing it at all. Joker stood back and took a delighted glimpse at all the curves of the suited body, never letting down his amused smile, even if, now, there was much more than just it on his face. He let an index on the big chest, tracing all the deep lines created by the muscles behind the thin fabric and slowly brought it down to his abs, zig-zagging through the hills and valleys of the strong abdomen. Batman never let it out of his sight, transfixed by how erotic it looked and felt, his breath caught heavy in his chest. It felt like his body was programmed to perceive exclusively this touch and in an instant he forgot about everything else. He kept watching it curving lower and lower, like an hypnotic dance...until it stopped, right before things could’ve gotten way more interesting...

“On your hands and knees” said Joker suddenly in a low tone.

Never in his life had Batman imagined to be asked something like that. Even though he was pretty sure he wasn’t just being asked to. As if it wasn’t enough, a knife appeared in the clown’s hand. Batman tensed even more now and Joker, realizing the situation, chuckled.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, this is not the part where it hurts” he laughed “Be a good boy and turn for me, mmh?”

The statement was anything but reassuring, but Batman was too excited to care. Joker raised one of his thighs and helped him turn and the muscular man let him, hating how vulnerable he would've felt in that position, without having his eyes on the clown, but having his behind exposed to him instead.

He held his breath when Joker placed the sharp tip of the knife against the neck of the suit and started cutting it down, slowly and, surprisingly, considering it was Joker, careful not to graze the skin underneath. The elastic fabric easily opened up, following the cut smoothly and revealing the upper part of the muscular back. Batman felt his body shiver when the warm breath of the man behind him nuzzled his bare skin. As it reached lower, the cold side of the blade made contact with the hot skin along the coloumn, lightly, without breaking it, like a shocking caress. Batman’s back involuntarily arched at the unexpected touch and he let out a deep sigh, hating how his body was so reactive in the hands of his archenemy. But it was pleasing to hear a second approving sound coming from behind himself.  
When Joker reached his sacrum he helped him coming out of the suit from his arms and legs and then it too was dropped, forgotten on the floor with the rest of the suit. He was completely naked now, except for his cowl. A pair of hands immediately landed on his buttocks, hungrily grabbing them. Batman had to bit back a sound.

“Mmh Batman...that cape is really wasted on you...” came the voice filled with amusement and need “I hope I don’t have to pay the parking lot ticket for this eheheheh”

The idea of being exposed and touched like that was almost too much to handle. But it wasn't as shocking as when a pair of lips made contact with his behind, starting a trail of kisses towards his most vulnerable point. Batman didn't know how he managed to contain the yell, muffling it into a strained whimper instead, when he felt the clown's tongue licking along his butt crack. The foreign sensation was so strangely arousing and travelled right through his aching cock in the front...It was even worse when Joker brought his attention back to the firm muscles of his butt and started biting it lightly, while he let his fingers explore a little more. He then stopped and giggled, reaching the tight entrance and stroking it with a finger.

"Oh Batsy, I've always wanted to visit the Batcave!"

He spread the muscular cheeks as far as he could with his palms and buried his face between them, without any sort of warning, his tongue directly hitting its target this time and using his lips to suck and devour. Batman gasped. It was almost too much to handle, he thought between heavy and shaky sighs. Though he completely forgot how to breathe when he felt the tip of the tongue pushing against the tight ring of muscles, feeling the heat rising to his face again and the sweat building under the cowl. He looked up in front of him, searching for some kind of distraction to hold back those pleased sounds that were threatening to leave his lips and saw the door he came in before. And he immediately regretted it because now he didn’t know how to kick away the sudden mental image of Jim Gordon bursting in with half the Gotham City Police Department, getting a good look at the great Batman on all fours with the damn Joker behind him, humming in his ass as if he was appreciating his finest dish ever. Thankfully, he was brought back to reality when he felt Joker’s mouth leaving and felt him grabbing his hips instead. He cursed under his breath because now his behind was in direct contact with the man’s front.

"Joker, s-stop teasing.." he told him, expecting to sound like his usual intimidating self but ending up sounding more like a choked vacuum cleaner.

"My dear Batman, we've only just begun...Don't tell me you're giving up already?” he laughed, rolling his hips forward “But...since you are so desperate to begin, shall we start with the stretching? Hee hee"

He quickly retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand and dipped his fingers in it, then started teasing the tight entrance with his index, moving it in circles until he pushed with more force and slipped inside. Batman had to grab the velvety sheets with both of his hands as he felt it penetrating deeper, burning unpleasantly. But the way Joker moved it was careful and calculated, not harsh and careless as he expected him to be.

“So tight and warm...” The clown let out a pleased hum, enjoying how the tight passage was gripping his finger.

He then moved it a little deeper and back and again for a minute, letting the man on the bed adjust. The Batman's breathing grew more labored second after second, and when Joker reached a smooth rhythm, he slowly added a second finger, stretching him further and chuckling at how the cowled man was trying to hold back those pleased sounds. But even Batman himself had limits. Not being able to resist anymore, he reached in front of him with one hand and grabbed his hard cock, stroking it following the rhythm of the fingers inside him. And he could no longer keep himself quiet, the combined action was so surprisingly pleasing he had to let out a long moan and sank on the bed, sustaining himself with a forearm on it, while he kept working on his hardness. He let all of his walls down, he didn’t care anymore, the man behind him could take whatever he wanted.

"That's it big boy, let me hear you" he curled his fingers on his prostate and earned another delicious sound.

Then he reached in the front with his free hand and wrapped his fingers around Batman’s ones to gradually increase the rhythm as he sped it up with his other hand as well. Batman could feel the warmth of the man’s hand on his own cock as he gently guided him. 

“Just do it” the Batman exclaimed, frustrated, letting out impatient sound after impatient sound.

“It’s cute of you to get all Shia LaBeouf with me but I’m the one who gives the orders here, heh”

”Nnghh...”

The Joker worked his fingers inside for what seemed like hours, torturing slowly the sensitive spot and stroking on the front until he saw Batman starting to move his hips back to meet his fingers and nearly lost his own control. He stopped his motions and let him for a while, biting his lower lip...maybe another time, he thought. He then pulled his fingers out and pulled down his very thin piece of underwear to free his own throbbing erection from underneath the dress. He took the lube from the bed and poured it on himself with a hand and then slid his length between the cheeks in front of him to spread the substance around the entrance. That was it thought Batman, letting out an exasperated sound. And he did not know wether it was because of how he surprisingly enjoyed the sensation of another man humping his behind or because of the more teasing he undoubtedly had to go through...

"Why don’t you tell me what you want, Batman, loud and clear" he told him, while taking hold of his hips with his hands and continuing the movements.

But the man on the bed did not dare to speak, focusing instead on holding back a groan every time he felt the tip slightly pushing on his hole but then sliding away from it.

“Like you, I’m all ears, eheehehehe”

”I want you to...hnnn...” began Batman, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually say it.

”I’m pretty sure ‘hnnn’ is not a verb my dear Batman...” Joker stilled his motions so that his tip was pressing for penetration but didn’t quite have the force to do it. Batman huffed in exasperation. He wanted nothing more than the damn man to push forward and get inside him. He gathered all the determination he had.

”I want you to...to fuck me...” he said through gritted teeth, grabbing the sheets so hard he could have ripped them out.

”That’s better”

Joker pushed his hips with more decision now so that the tip of his erection passed through the tight rim. Batman could finally feel it making its way inside, stretching the muscles, and he cursed again and again as the hard organ slowly penetrated deeper. It felt like it was splitting him in two halves but he did know well how to handle the pain. Joker slid back and repeated the motion a few more times, slowly, reaching deeper every time, until he was buried completely inside.

”You’re doing so good baby...You feel incredible” groaned the green haired man, looking down at himself sliding outside until just the head was in and then going all the way inside again.

Batman gave in to the sensation of being filled by another man, becoming more familiar with it second after second. He forgot completely about the pain when Joker began slowing down on his sensitive spot inside. He buried his thumbs in his lower back and his fingers on the sides and kept on the slow caress against his prostate. He couldn’t help but giggle as Batman’s groans grew more pleased.

When he felt that the man on the bed was completely adjusted and ready to step up the game, Joker left his hips and gripped the Bat ears on the cowl with his hands, pulling them slightly backwards so that Batman arched his back to follow the movement. They both moaned at the change of angle. Joker then increased the pace, still pulling at the bat ears with more force thrust after thrust. Until the cowl reached its limit and slipped away from Batman’s head.

“Hello Bruce!!” Joker cackled, as he kept pounding in and out, throwing the cowl in his hands behind him “I hope your friend Batman told you we have skipped the pleasantries and jumped right to the main event!”

The fresh air hit Bruce’s wet face as he fell down on the mattress, like a weightless mass, not able to sustain himself with his arms anymore. He knew Joker had already discovered his identity but he felt even more vulnerable now that he was completely exposed. He thought he couldn’t resist for long but almost as if Joker could read his damn mind, he slowed down, came to a halt and pulled out of him, leaving him on the verge of his orgasm. He felt a hand in his hair grabbing and an arm sneaked around his chest to pull him up so that he was standing on his knees on the bed, his back against the Joker’s body. They stood close for a few seconds, panting.

“Let’s see what else you like” Joker growled near his ear, his voice so low it made his lower back tingle and arch even more.

Bruce bit his lower lip when he felt Joker guiding himself inside again. He then sneaked his arms on his abdomen and chest to keep him close to his own body and started rolling his hips. The new position was even more angled and Bruce moaned loudly when the hard cock directly hit his prostate. And Joker, the bastard, didn’t go further. He kept hitting the same spot, grinding on it, as if he knew exactly what and how he liked it. He was so near his release it was almost painful to try and resist it, his body was beginning to tremble. Then Joker changed the pace, going harder and as deep as he could and then drawing back until he was almost completely out, taking every inch of what Bruce had. The dark haired man let out a deep groan.

”I take it you’re enjoying this?” Joker chuckled in his ear, finding the man’s nipples with his hands and massaging them with his fingers.

Bruce, not knowing how to hold back anymore, threw a hand behind himself and found the green hair, grabbing it hard and desperately, grabbing onto something, anything. But Joker quickly got rid of it.

“What did I tell you about behaving, mmh?” He smashed his hips forward and buried himself completely inside, raised a hand in the air and then... _spank!_

The sound echoed through the room and ringed in Bruce’s ears before he realized what had just happened. He felt the pleasant sting on his buttcheek and the sensation went straight to his core. And he _choked_.

“D-do it again" he rasped, as if his life depended on it.

“You’ll have to be more specific, darling...I’m doing a lot of things back here...” he kept going with deep strokes.

“...Jokerrr...” 

“Yeeees...?”

“P-please...”

Bruce dropped his head down, panting in exasperation. He looked at the arms around him and then at his own hard cock standing and ready...He was so close...

“I can’t hear youuuu” Joker sang.

“Please! Just do it please!”

Joker giggled against the side of Bruce’s neck as his hands massaged the man’s pectorals, enjoying how he was completely under his control. He then brought a hand on the other buttcheek and caressed it slowly for a few seconds before hitting it again with his palm.

“..yes” Bruce whispered, breathless.

“You’re such a naughty boy Bruce, very very naughty...I love it”

Joker ceased the teasing rhythm, grabbed the hips in front of him roughly and slammed his own against them so hard, grunting every time he buried himself inside the tight cavern. In and out, fast and hard, as Bruce gasped for air. It took one more hard thrust against his sensitive spot and he was done. He moaned breathlessly as his cock pumped his load on him and on the red bedsheets. He felt the throbbing hard dick inside himself being squeezed by the contraction of his own muscles so much that it was like it became part of his own body. The Joker behind him held him tight as he rolled his hips slower through the incredible sensation that was Bruce’s orgasm. He then stilled and let out a long groan, spilling his hot seed inside him.

They collapsed on the bed, Bruce first, bringing the other man behind with him, still buried deep and holding onto him. For a couple of minutes they remained there, panting. When his mind became functional again, Bruce could feel Joker chuckling on his back and then standing up, leaving him empty. He was right about giving him a good time, he thought...but he also felt like he couldn’t have walked properly for the entire following week.

Joker, in the meantime, took extra time to appreciate the unique sight in front of him: the Batman, unmasked, sprawled on his stomach on the velvet bed, his rosey buttcheeks, fresh of spanking and his tight twitching hole, glistened by the cum that was leaking out of it. That was certainly something to remember...The Batman was finally his now...Unable to resist, he leaned down one last time and kissed one of his buttcheek, then used a hand to wipe away the sweat on Bruce’s forehead and put a kiss on it as well.

“It’s so much better to release the tension this way, no bloody lips, no black eyes....I think we should do this more often, don’t you think Batsy?”

The unnerving laugh was the last thing he heard before falling in a deep sleep, spent and exhausted.

When he woke up, the last thing left of the presence of the clown, besides his scent on his own body, was the lipstick writing on the mirror.

_You know how to find me_


End file.
